


The Test

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard chính thức ra mắt phụ huynh nhà Pace :v hi vọng là nó suôn sẻ ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Khoan đã, cái gì cơ?”

“Cha mẹ em, họ sẽ tới đây thăm em vào ngày mai” Lee thản nhiên công bố với nụ cười rộng dần trên mặt

Richard đột nhiên cảm thấy đôi chút hoảng loạn nhưng anh đã kịp giấu nhẹm nó đi và anh chắc rằng Lee sẽ không chú ý tới

“Nó không tuyệt sao? Em không thể chờ để cho họ thấy những điều này” Và cậu bỏ ra ngoài với sự hạnh phúc tỏa ra từ gương mặt, để lại Richard một mình trong căn nhà di động của anh

“Phải rồi, rất tuyệt” Anh nói một mình rồi khẽ thở dài

Richard không chắc ý của Lee khi cậu nói “cho họ thấy những điiều này”. Ý cậu là New Zealand? Trường quay? hoặc có lẽ cậu đã nói chuyện với cha mẹ mình về họ và muốn anh ra mắt với gia đình cậu?

Lee và Richard đã hẹn hò được vài tháng nhưng anh không muốn vội vàng về điều này. Được rồi, có lẽ anh không muốn thành thực với bản thân, có lẽ chuyện này làm anh sợ nếu như không vượt qua nổi bài kiểm tra của nhà Pace với nhãn mác Anh-không-đủ-tốt-với-con-trai-tôi.

Mặc dù anh đã ở ngưỡng tuổi 40, anh vẫn chưa bao giờ ra mắt chính thức bất kì gia đình nào của những người mình đã từng yêu. Lý do ư? Thì vì anh chưa bao giờ có một mối quan hệ chính thức như cách người thường sẽ nói thư thế. Anh đã từng hẹn hò vài lần nhưng cuối cùng anh đã chấm dứt với họ vì anh chẳng cảm thấy gì với nó. Nhưng với Lee… với Lee thì mọi thứ đều khác và anh sợ vì mọi thứ anh cảm thấy với cậu, nó chỉ có thể nói là tuyệt vời. Đó cũng là lý do anh không muốn vội vàng và mấy thứ chết tiệt này quá đáng giá với anh.

Nếu như anh không vượt qua thì sao? Nếu như gia đình của Lee không thích anh? Nếu như…? Anh kiên quyết dừng những suy nghĩ độc hại đó lại và chắc chắn anh sẽ lên lịch để nói chuyện với Lee về chuyện này.

Cặp đôi đang ngồi trong căn nhà di động để thưởng thức bữa tối và Richard thu hết can đảm để nói lên những điều anh băn khoăn từ sáng tới giờ.

” Vậy… Em sẽ tới sân bay đón họ vào ngày mai?”

” Yep, Peter cho em nghỉ một ngày và em nghĩ đó là điều mình sẽ làm”

“Tốt, tốt đấy”

Lee tính ăn nốt phần salad của mình khi Richard bắt đầu nói

“Nghe này Lee, tôi…”

“Hm?Sao vậy?

“Em có…? Em biết đấy”

Richard dường như có vẻ đang khó khăn trong việc chọn từ cho phù hợp

Lee nhìn lại với vẻ mặt dò hỏi nên Richard lại khó khăn để mở lời

” Em đã kể chuyện này ra chưa?”

“Huh? Honey, em không hiểu”

Anh đặt tay lên trán trong sự bực tức, vẫn không thể tin rằng đôi lúc Lee vô tư đến mức vô tình như thế

“Ý tôi là chuyện này” Anh nhấn mạnh khi chỉ tay vào giữa họ

“Huh?” Phải mất đến 3 phút cậu mới hiểu được vấn đề

” Oh, là chuyện đó”

” Phải rồi, là chuyện đó”

Lee gãi gáy và cười bẽn lẽn

” Em vẫn chưa nói với họ…”

Ngay khi Richard vừa thấy bớt căng thẳng thì anh đột nhiên cảm thấy hơi thất vọng len lỏi trong tim. Lẽ nào mối quan hệ này không đủ quan trọng để Lee nói với gia đình mình?

Lee, bằng cách nào đó lại hiểu rõ được những gì anh nghĩ y như cậu đang đọc một cuốn sách mở trước mặt mình

” Xin anh đừng nghĩ rằng em không muốn nói cho họ biết, được chứ?” Cậu áp tay mình lên má Richard “Nó chỉ là… Em nghĩ anh sẽ không cảm thấy thoải mái nếu như em giải thích cho họ biết về chúng ta là…anh biết đấy. Em muốn chờ thêm một khoảng thời gian nữa cho tới khi em nói với họ về anh… về chúng ta. Bên cạnh đó, em muốn giữ nó như một bí mật, chỉ riêng hai ta thôi” Cậu nháy mắt với anh

Richard nắm lấy bàn tay của Lee trên má mình và nhẹ nhàng đan tay anh vào tay cậu

” Vậy em muốn tôi làm điều đó chứ? Tôi có thể nói chuyện với họ, chúng ta có thể làm cùng nhau nếu em muốn” Lee nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh đầy hi vọng đó và biết anh đang nói về chuyện gì

Anh lắc đầu ” Không sao, nó sẽ ổn thôi. Thực ra tôi mừng vì em đã không kể cho họ”

“Thật sao?”

” Yeah, tôi nghĩ ta nên chờ thêm một khoảng thời gian nữa trước khi tuyên bố mối quan hệ này với gia đình chúng ta. Tôi dám chắc về tình cảm của mình dành cho em và cảm ơn chúa rằng em cũng thế, tuy nhiên tôi chưa bao giờ có vụ “ra mắt chính thức” trong cuộc đời mình nên tôi không muốn cuống cả lên, em biết mà. Tôi cảm thấy mình cần phải chuẩn bị tinh thần nhiều hơn, tôi không biết nếu chuyện này đối với em như thế nào nhưng…” Anh nhìn cậu xin lỗi và anh mong cậu sẽ hiểu.

” Aw, Richard, em chắc chắn họ sẽ chết mê anh như em, có lẽ không nhiều như thế nhưng có lẽ gần bằng là được nhỉ?”

Và rồi họ chia sẻ tiếng cười với nhau

Richard ra hiệu cho Lee tới ngồi với mình, người nhanh chóng vui vẻ bỏ quên bữa tối còn dở trên bàn và tiến đến bên anh trong chiếc ghế rõ ràng quá-bé-so-với-2-người-lớn.

” Tôi bẫy được em rồi ” Anh nói khi vòng tay quanh người cậu và nhấn cậu vào một cái ôm thật chặt

“Phải, anh bẫy được em rồi” Lee cười bẽn lẽn đáp lại

Họ thư giãn trong vòng tay của nhau và cảm nhận hơi ấm từ đối phương. Lee bắt đầu vẽ một trái tim nhỏ trên ngực Richard bằng ngón tay mình.

” Dừng lại nào, em biết nó kích thích tôi…”

“Yeah” Lee cười khúc khích nhưng vẫn không dừng lại mà bắt đầu kéo dài xuống cơ thể của anh

Richard cố dừng cậu lại nhưng vì cậu đang ở trên nên chẳng có lối thoát nào cho anh cả. Sau một lúc vật lộn với bản thân, anh tấn công cậu bằng cách cù lét và giờ cậu đang cuộn tròn người lại, cười như điên, cầu xin anh dừng lại nhưng có vẻ không thành công cho lắm.

Trận chiến dừng lại khi cả hai nằm dài trên chiếc trường kỉ nhỏ cạnh chiếc ghế, dĩ nhiên Richard đã áp đảo được Lee và đang nằm trên cậu. Lee tội nghiệp đã thua trong cuộc chiến cù lét và giờ đang cố lấy lại nhịp thở sau trận chiến trẻ con.

” Ok, em bỏ cuộc, anh thắng rồi đấy”

” Em nghĩ vậy là xong à?” Richard nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu và nở nụ cười quyến rũ

“Đây mới chỉ là màn bắt đầu cho tối nay thôi” Anh kéo đầu cậu và nhấn cậu vào một nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt. Lee đáp lại không kém phần mãnh liệt, ôm anh chặt hơn và Richard liếm môi dưới của mình như một lời đề nghị yên lặng cho anh tiến vào và Lee để anh làm thế khi cảm nhận chiếc lưỡi ướt át tiến vào khoang miệng cậu.

Tay Richard trượt dễ dàng từ ngực tới bụng của Lee và cảm nhận nhiệt tỏa ra trong từng bắp thịt và anh thấy sự chấp thuận và đòi hỏi hơn nữa từ người đàn ông đang nằm dưới mình.

Chiếc trường kỷ rõ ràng quá nhỏ so với họ, thường thì họ thích làm tình trong căn phòng của Richard nhưng dường như chuyện đó chẳng quan trọng cho lắm vào tối nay. Lee vòng tay ôm lấy lưng anh và kéo anh lại gần sát mình. Họ gần như không chịu tách ra, chỉ cho tới khi một trong hai cần chút không khí.

Richard từ từ cởi áo của Lee và hôn lên khắp cơ thể trần của cậu. Khi Richard đã cởi nó ra hoàn toàn, anh ném nó đi không thương tiếc và họ để bản thân rơi vào màn đêm, đêm của tình yêu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phần tiếp theo và cũng là cái kết :))  
> Mong ảnh được sự ủng hộ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Pace là mẹ của Lee nhá mấy chế

Richard cố thư giãn sau bức tường nằm ở góc khuất khi anh dõi theo Lee với hai người nữa ở phía xa

Anh đứng đó và chẳng biết làm gì, chỉ biết càu nhàu sao họ quá lâu để tới chỗ anh. May mắn thay, Pete nhìn thấy họ và tiến tới gia đình nhà Pace.

Richard vẫn giữ yên lặng quan sát. Họ có vẻ đang vui với Pete.

" Họ là ai vậy?" Orlando hỏi qua vai Richard. cậu và Evangeline đã tới chỗ anh nhưng anh chẳng thể nói họ tới từ lúc nào.

" Oh, tôi nghĩ đó là cha mẹ của Lee !" Và cô vẫy tay với Lee " Tới đây nào mấy chàng trai, tới gặp họ nào" Giờ thì không còn chỗ trốn, Richard theo họ tới trước mặt gia đình của Lee

" Bố mẹ, con muốn hai người gặp bạn con"

Bố mẹ của Lee mỉm cười với những ngôi sao điện ảnh trước mặt mình

" Đây là Evangeline" Cô bước lên trước và họ trao cho nhau một cái ôm vội

" Đây là Orlando"

" Và đây là Richard" (Sao mỗi anh được gọi tên thay vì họ vậy nhờ)

Anh bắt tay với họ và với kĩ năng của một diễn viên giỏi, anh cố giấu đi nỗi lo lắng của mình

" Thật vui khi được gặp hai người" Đó là tất cả những gì anh có thể nói

Thêm điều may mắn nữa khi Pete nói chuyện và trao dổi với họ, anh chỉ có thể thêm vài câu nói ậm ừ và những cái gật đầu cụt lủn trong thời gian ấy. Cuối cùng thì Pete đề nghị một chuyến thăm quan nhỏ cho họ

Orlando và Evangeline cũng đi theo, để lại cặp đôi trong một cái góc nào đó ở trường quay.

" Che mẹ em dường như là những người rất tuyệt vời"

" Yeah, họ là vậy đấy" Lee không thể không khoe ra một nụ cười tự hào

" Tiện đây, tôi rất nhớ em. Tôi không thích lúc thức dậy mà không có em"

" Em biết mà, em cũng không muốn thế nhưng em phải tới sân bay sớm vào sáng nay" Họ nhìn cha mẹ Lee " Họ đang tận hưởng chuyến đi này"

Richard cười và chọc má Lee, trêu chọc cậu. " Tôi nghĩ điều mà họ thích nhất là thấy được cậu con trai vàng ngọc của họ sau một thời gian dài như thế. Họ chắc cũng rất nhớ em, em có thể nói thế khi thấy cách họ nhìn em"

" Aw Richard, anh đang làm em ngại đấy" Và Lee đánh yêu vào vai Richard và cả hai đều cười hạnh phúc

Điều họ không biết rằng có những cặp mắt đang nhìn họ...

****

Chuyến thăm cũng đã tới ngày cuối cùng, mọi thứ xảy ra có vẻ dễ dàng hơn so với những gì anh hi vọng lúc đầu. Gia đình Pace rất đáng yêu và rất tốt với Pete cùng với những người khác, trên thực tế rằng đạo diễn phim cũng đã ngỏ ý muốn họ đóng một cảnh phim.

Điều tồi tệ duy nhất đối với Richard là không thể thấy được người yêu của mình cả tuần liền, duy nhất trong bữa tối nhưng cha mẹ của Lee cũng ở đó. Tuy nhiên anh không kêu ca phàn nàn gì vì Lee có vẻ "tăng động" hơn khi có họ ở đây, và dĩ nhiên nếu Lee hạnh phúc thì anh cũng thế.

Cha mẹ Lee sẽ rời đi vào chiều nay vậy nên họ nói lời chào tạm biệt tới con trai của mình và những người bạn của cậu. Richard là người cuối cùng trong phòng để nói lời tạm biệt với họ. Bông nhiên Lee nhớ ra mớ quà mình mua hôm qua cho anh chị của mình nên cậu đã phải nhờ tới cha của mình đi cùng để lấy chúng. Giờ thì chỉ còn lại Richard và mẹ của Lee trong phòng

Khi cánh cửa đóng lại, anh thực sự cảm thấy lo lắng, giờ thì anh nên nói gì đây?

Charlotte nhìn anh và mỉm cười. Anh nuốt xuống và cố nói gì đó để có thể phá tan cái tĩnh lặng đáng sợ này.

" Cháu hi vọng cô thích New Zealand, Cô Pace"

" Ồ phải, cô và chồng đã có một khoảng thời gian rất tuyệt ở đây. Lee là một hướng dẫn viên rất tốt đấy"

Anh mỉm cười và tưởng tượng bạn trai của mình trở thành một hướng dẫn viên với gia đình mình tại phố Wellington

" Richard, cô có thể nhờ cháu vài chuyện trước khi cô đi được chứ?

Tay diễn viên gật đầu lo lắng và nhìn ra cửa, hi vọng Lee hoặc có một ai đó tới nhanh nhất có thể

Bà bước tới và đặt tay mình lên tay anh dịu dàng " Chăm sóc tốt cho con trai của cô, nhé? "

Richard không thể giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên trước lời đề nghị, anh nhìn vào mắt bà và anh nhận ra rằng bà đã biết. Charlotte mỉm cười dịu dàng

" Sao cô biết...?"

" Rằng hai đứa với nhau?" Anh gật đầu với một chút bối rối

" Cô cũng đã chú ý khi mỗi lần Lee nói lên tên của cháu qua điện thoại từ khi nó tới New Zealand."

Anh cười khúc khích " Thật vậy ạ?"

Mẹ của Lee nhìn cái cách đôi mắt xanh tối màu của Richard đầy sức sống khi nghe thấy tên con trai bà."

" Và khi cô thấy hai đứa với nhau, cô nhận ra đó không phải đến từ một phía"

Anh gãi gãy và mỉm cười ngượng nghịu " Không, nó không phải là tình cảm từ một phía"

" Dĩ nhiên nó không biết rằng tụi cô đã biết, vậy nên giờ hãy cứ giữ cuộc nói chuyện này chỉ giữa cô và cháu. Nó sẽ nói với cô khi nó sẵn sàng" Giờ Richard đã hiểu sao Lee lại có một mối liên kết mạnh mẽ với gia đình mình như thế, họ thực sự quan tâm tới con trai của họ và anh cảm thấy hạnh phúc cho cậu.

" Cháu hứa cháu sẽ chăm sóc cho em ấy"

" Cô biết cháu sẽ thế, và cô rất vui khi chúng ta có cơ hội gặp nhau lần nữa. Cháu có vẻ là một người tốt" Và bà mỉm cười ôm chạt lấy anh

Lee và cha của mình đến vài phút sau đó và họ rời đi với những lời chúc một chuyến bay tốt lành. Charlotte ôm Richard lần cuối và Lee nhìn bạn trai của mình ngượng nghịu bởi hành động thân mật từ mẹ mình

*****

Cuối cùng họ cũng nằm thư giãn trong phòng ngủ của Richard, thật là một ngày dài

" Ah, em cảm thấy nhớ họ rồi đấy"

" Tôi biết, họ là những người tốt"

Lee ngáp ngái ngủ " Anh biết không, em nghĩ mình bỏ lỡ điều gì đó hôm nay"

Richard cười và ôm chặt lấy cậu từ phía sau. Lee thư giãn bởi sự đụng chạm của anh và rơi vào giấc ngủ trong vài phút. Anh nhớ lại khoảng thời gian mình có với cô Pace và nhận ra buổi ra mắt này có vẻ tốt, rất tốt là đằng khác.

Anh nhẹ nhàng hôn lên gáy Lee và thì thầm " Mơ đẹp nhé cưng " và nhắm mắt lại rơi vào giấc ngủ với nụ cười vẫn còn trên môi

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bản dịch đã được phê chuẩn ~ nếu muốn đọc bản gốc thì vô link dưới nhe ~  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3305246/chapters/7219271


End file.
